


A peculiar meeting

by Colonel_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Moriarty/pseuds/Colonel_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (not so short) ficlet for Robin<br/>(http://raaawrbin.tumblr.com/)</p><p>She had a certain sketch and asked me for a little ficlet to go along with it.<br/>This is the result. </p><p>Movie!Moran meets BBC!Jim. And learns more about his modern counterpart than he maybe wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raaawrbin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raaawrbin).



It shouldn’t have happened. Of course he should have been there to prevent this. But the professor had insisted on meeting Sherlock Holmes alone. He had not watched the scene unfold but he had heard the murmurs and whispers after it had happened. After Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty had plunged to their death in the Reichenbach Falls. His first emotion had been nothing but utter, bone chilling shock. And then anger. Boiling hot and wild deep inside him. He had wanted to kill the man responsible for his employer’s death. But that man himself was dead too so his anger had no direction, no victim.

Afterwards he had made his way down to the foot of the waterfall in the vague and useless hope to find the Professor there, alive by miracle. But men like them didn’t get miracles or happy endings. But at least he needed to find the body. He wasn’t sure what had happened afterwards. He remembered a sensation of falling and then when he woke back up the world had changed completely.

*

Jim Moriarty was sitting at a table outside a small café, newspaper neatly folded and sitting underneath his coffee cup. It was just part of his everyday disguise. He never bothered reading newspapers the old fashioned way, fumbling around with the paper was such a hassle. Besides- he could get all the news he needed and wanted much faster with his mobile phone. Drumming his fingers on the wooden surface his eyes were half lidded and he seemed completely relaxed on the outside.

Truth was however that he was amusing himself with watching a stranger make its way through the crowd. Usually ordinary people never held Jim’s interest for long, if at all, but this man was not ordinary. His clothing didn’t fit this time and place at all. Why he had dressed up as somebody from the Victorian era London was unclear to the consulting criminal but it was fascinating how the stranger managed not to stand out even so. While he clearly seemed confused with his surrounding he managed not to get noticed by the masses passing by while his eyes searched around for something or somebody. He reminded Jim of somebody strangely enough. Sebastian had a similar ability. Like a tiger who’d use his stripes to become one with the tall grass and disappear from everybody’s sight.

As the stranger stopped in front of a book store, Jim placed a bill underneath his cup and got up. Crossing the street he approached the other man casually, taking in his features. Tall, a brown beard covering most of his lower face, intelligent blue eyes that were taking in every detail around him. Ex-military possibly guessing from his stance and the way he walked. His suit was well kempt just like his brown hair. Ah, if only he could teach Sebastian to enjoy wearing suits like the one the man had. But his sniper would never be a dapper gentleman. With a wistful sigh the consulting criminal simply stepped up to the stranger, ignoring his personal space.

“Hiiii~ Jim Moriarty. Nice to meet you.” The sing song voice caught the other man off guard and he blinked, turning his head to gaze at Jim as he smiled up at him, “and you might be..?”

He didn’t get a reply instantly but when he did, Jim had to admit to himself that it caught him off guard as well.

“Professor?”

The consulting criminal blinked a few times.

“No, no, dear, just Jim. Or James. Whatever you prefer. But please, be so kind and tell me your name, will you?”

“Professor /James/ Moriarty?”

The stranger stared at Jim as if he had just told him he was Santa Clause. What was his obsession with the professor title? Nobody knew about it so why would a random person wandering London in Victorian clothes know? This was rather fascinating.

“You could say that is my name. Yes. But I’d rather prefer if you’d drop the professor, darling.”

The strangers face twitched then he grabbed Jim’s arms suddenly, fingers holding tightly.

“I finally found you! I mean…I think I did. Although you look nothing like you did before. Where am I, professor? What is this strange place? I’m sure its London but it changed so much.”

Jim gently but firmly brushed the man’s hands off his arms, then turned around, gesturing him to follow.

“Come with me and you’ll get an answer to all your questions.”

*

Jim could barely contain his laughter as he sat next to the stranger in the backseat of his car. Or no, stranger was the wrong word. This was truly hilarious.

“Say that again, please.” he cooed, eyes glowing as he looked up at the other man who gave an exasperated sigh.

“My name is Colonel Sebastian Moran, formally 1st Bangalore Pioneers, born…”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence this time as Jim broke into another fit of hysterical, breathless laughter.

“I can’t really fathom what’s so funny about my words, Professor.” Moran muttered, not looking as upset as confused. Sebbie would have flipped by now. He hated it when Jim mocked him.

But this Sebastian was so different and yet in ways similar. He seemed just as fiercely loyal and he obviously also was somewhat obsessed with /Professor/ Moriarty but it was nothing like Seb’s and his relationship. He couldn’t imagine this man to share bed, not even the same flat with his employer. He wouldn’t think of something like that. Also he was a lot calmer even now when Jim was being so very amused by everything. Moran had this air of an old fashioned gentleman about himself and yet Jim was certain he could be just as ruthless as Sebastian.

Oh, they had to meet, they simply had to. Jim couldn’t help but already plan everything out in his head. Maybe he should… Oh, yes, yes. That would be so delicious.

*

After the car had stopped at the apartment building, Jim had ushered the other man upstairs, opening the door to the flat he shared with Sebastian. The Colonel had fallen quiet again, watching him with those calm, blue eyes of his.

“Shoes off, darling.” Jim instructed Moran and was delighted to see how the other man followed the command without making a fuss as Sebastian sometimes would, especially when he felt tired or cranky after a long night outside, shooting some poor sod.

Following the consulting criminal the Colonel let his eyes wander. This sure was an odd time he had woken up in. He no longer questioned the how and why. Maybe he should be grateful that he was allowed to be with the Professor again. Even if this man was so unlike the man he had known in the past. And why did he keep calling him ‘dear’ and ‘darling’?

And then he was guided into another room where the first thing he noticed where the photos of India hanging on the walls and the handgun laying on the desk near the window. There was also a large black case halfway shoved underneath the bed. A rifle most likely.

“What is this all about?” the Colonel asked, trying not to sound as confused as he felt again.

“This is your room, dear. Or rather Sebbie’s room. But you can stay here until he returns. I don’t think he’ll mind too much. Feel free to wear some of his clothes too. Oh and you can touch /everything/ in here. Don’t be shy.” Jim replied cheerfully.

Moran nodded, a bit overwhelmed but who was he to question the Professors words? He still needed time to adjust to his new situation too. Jim watched him as he started to walk to the bookshelf, reading over the covers, before he did indeed open the drawer, looking over the assortment of camouflage and casual clothes, picking up something from the furthest corner. Ah, excellent choice. Jim’s eyes lit up as Moran took the Armani suit he had bought Sebbie in Italy and held it up against his body, examining himself in the mirror, feeling over the fabric.

Then he hung it back up, reaching for the gun, testing its weight. He had never seen a weapon like this before but it felt familiar even so. Of course it felt weird going through the belongings of another man but Jim’s eyes urged him on so he went through the drawers of the desk, finding cut out texts from newspapers, photos that depicted the Professor standing next to a tall blonde bloke who held a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, looking generally unimpressed with everything, a small black notebook, a pack of cigarettes of a brand Moran had never heard of….

“Professor?”

Jim was dragged out of his happy daydreams of having his new and old Sebbie meet, turning his head towards Moran, noticing him staring down at something he had found in the drawer. Getting off Sebastian’s bed he slowly padded over to the other man, leaning in to peer over his arm and shoulder.

Then his eyes settled on an interesting object the Colonel had discovered. It was long, flesh colored and of a phallic shape.

“Oh dear.” Jim gave a soft sigh, guessing he’d have to tell Sebbie not to let his toys lay around like this where every stranger that his boss would allow to rummage through his stuff could find them. It didn’t matter now anymore though and Jim knew he’d have fun explaining this to the other man, “I guess I need to explain a few things, don’t I…?”


	2. A peculiar meeting- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things continue with Movie!Moran having to get used to this new, strange world and BBC!Jim having way too much fun with dragging the poor Colonel around.

An hour later Moran was still as confused but in a completely different way. As well as flustered because Jim had explained things to him /in detail/. Partly to mess with the Colonels head and partly because he wanted to indulge himself in the other man’s reaction. And it had been glorious how the calm, somewhat stoic face had turned red, jaw dropped; staring at Jim as if he had just admitted that he was the Queens twice removed nephew. Or something similar to that. 

To his disappointment Moran had not asked any further questions. That was rather boring but the reaction on his face had been enough. Almost. Now they were sitting in the flat’s kitchen and Jim was busy with being polite and a good host, pouring tea into the Colonels cup. Clearly the man would have liked something stronger to get over the fact that in this time and universe his Professor was obviously doing it with his alter ego.

Contrary to what Jim might believe Moran was not jealous. He couldn’t be, really. Because the thought of somebody being with the Professor like this was simply too alien for him. Luckily the consulting criminal changed topic, having gotten bored with watching the man just sit there, all confused and flustered. 

“We’re going to town tomorrow.” he stated then, smiling as the Colonel nodded in agreement. He was such a good boy, really. Seb would have given him a question look, maybe asked that dull ‘why, boss?’ and Jim would have been stuck with explaining things in detail and most likely they would have argued because Sebastian knew that Jim liked to do weird shit in town to keep him on his toes. Or simply to annoy him. 

“Because...” Jim continued, getting up to whirl around the man, hands a flurry of motions, brushing, tugging and poking at the Colonels outfit, “..I think you could use a few more new suits. I wonder how you’d look without a beard, too. And, of course, there will be sightseeing. And maybe a trip to the shooting range. After all I can’t have you wield around this old fashion gun of yours. You’ll get one of Sebbie's holsters and a nice Glock or something similar.”

He saw Moran nod, satisfied with it, not really needing a spoken reply. He couldn’t wait to introduce his brand-new Colonel to his favorite tailor. And watch him shoot targets.  If he was anywhere near as good as his sniper…  Jim shuddered inside, the thought of owning two brilliant marksmen exciting him quite a bit. 

Moran wasn’t sure what was going through the Professors mind –he still refused to call him Jim. Or James. Or how Seb would do it ‘boss’- but he was too busy trying to understand everything, the way this world was working, how everything was balanced. 

_ At least the tea still tastes the same. _

That thought brought the man a bit of comfort. That and he wanted to feel good about the fact that he had a purpose again. He would protect this James Moriarty too. As odd as he was, nothing like his Professor, a strange, small man with even stranger mannerisms and that Irish lilt in his voice. He also had noticed how often Jim’s eyes didn’t smile along with his lips. 

It gave him a sensation of dread. But it was not uncomfortable, no. He realized this version of the Professor was just as dangerous, possibly even more so because he was not as stable. Jim would have been delighted to read Moran’s thought and know that the other man had started to analyze him. 

He might even have spared him a rare compliment. Something along the lines ‘So you’re not all stupid. I’m glad’.

Ah yes, the sarcasm. The Colonel definitely would need to get used to that part. 

But right now he could feel his mind and body grow weary and tired. He had been up and about the entire day. First at Reichenbach and then in this strange new world, trying to figure out where to go. Jim caught the tired expression on Moran’s face and smiled slightly. 

“Bedtime for my tiger,” he cooed then, using the nickname he’d usually give to Seb. But he had two tigers now and they would have to share. The flat, the titles, the work and –Jim cackled inside at that thought- him. 

The raise of Moran’s brow showed that he didn’t exactly appreciate the term of endearment but that he’d accept it for the time being. Mostly because he was too tired to argue with the Professor. Laying in Sebastian’s bed a few minutes later he could smell the other man’s scent in the covers and the pillow. The smell of tobacco was strangely soothing. He was not sure how their first meeting would be but he was looking forward to it. Falling asleep his mind wandered back and he dreamt about sitting in the opera with his Professor. 

_ I really would have liked watching ‘Giovanni’ with you, sir. _

*

On his way to town the Colonel learned two things quickly- one was that sitting in a car with Jim Moriarty and having him drive was not very different from sitting in a coach that would make one feel every bump on the road. Not that Jim couldn’t drive properly. He just didn’t give anything about the traffic rules. And the other thing was, that his new Professor was way too attached to this little device he called a mobile. Attached enough he’d use it while driving, eyes more on it than on the road. 

For once Moran thought he wouldn’t see the end of the day.

But then the horrible contraption did come to a stop and a somewhat pale looking Colonel stepped out of it, almost walking into traffic if it had not been for Jim’s hand grabbing his arm and dragging him on the sidewalk. 

“This way, darling. Don’t get lost now.” the consulting criminal said cheerfully as he more or less dragged the man along on his sleeve as if it was a practical leash. And since the Colonel didn’t give any resistance it was really easy to guide him into Jim’s favorite tailor shop. 

Half an hour later the Colonel had all his measurements taken and Jim had made him try out a few suits already that didn’t fit perfectly but as close as it could get. 

“You look fa-bu-lous, tiger~” the consulting criminal sighed as he watched Moran work on his tie. 

Sebastian would usually almost strangle himself but this man obviously had a lot more style. The only thing that was a bit annoying was that he was so quiet. Seb would have started moaning and groaning now and while Jim enjoyed having a big, military dress up doll, he felt the urge to poke at the man to draw some sort of reaction from him. 

But before he could decide on an appropriate form of torture his phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket, reading quickly over the text message. Then his face lit up, as he gazed over to the Colonel who gave him a questioning glance. 

“My other tiger just texted me. The job went very well and he’s almost done over there. Which means you’ll get to meet him tomorrow.” 

Jim texted quickly back then put the mobile away again. 

“I can’t wait to tell Seb about the fun we two had.”

_ Please, don’t tell him about the part where you explained to me the use of that…toy, Professor. _

“I’m looking forward to the meeting, Professor,” the Colonel said calmly. 

He was telling the truth there. During the rest of the day that was spent sightseeing and Jim trying to persuade Moran that holding hands with him was needed for his tourist disguise (he had changed into his tourist outfit at the tailor shop), while Moran tried to keep a polite respectful distance, the Colonel couldn’t help but find his thoughts drift off to the meeting that was going to take place tomorrow.

He could almost see it in his mind. Colonel Sebastian Moran meeting Colonel Sebastian Moran. Moran wasn’t sure yet if it was the tall, dirty blonde bloke he had seen on that photo. But if it was indeed him, he might not survive that meeting. 

For some reason this thought was rather amusing to him. 


	3. A peculiar meeting -part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally returns home and finds himself faced with....himself?
> 
> While Jim is amused, the sniper doesnt find it half as funny.

Sebastian was standing at the exit to the airport, staring at the text message on his mobile phone. A frown appeared on his forehead as he re-read the message a third time. 

[Come home soon, tiger. Daddy is waiting for you eagerly. I got a sur-prise for you~ xxx Jim]

Sebastian shook his head slowly, backpack slung over one shoulder, luggage in the other. He wasn’t sure what this message was about but knowing his boss it could hardly mean anything good. Most likely Jim had planned to go out into a fancy restaurant and force his sniper into one of those horrible suits.

Or he had even more work waiting for Moran. Sebastian groaned weakly as he headed for the nearest cab. Flopping down into the backseat he gave the driver the address then closed his eyes. He should take his chance and get some more rest before Jim would attack him with whatever he had planned. 

An hour later he got out of the cab, a block away from where Jim’s flat was. He paid and waited until it had left then dragged his luggage along until he finally reached the right building. Heading upstairs he unlocked the door, removed his heavy boots and left his luggage in the hallway as he wandered quietly towards the living room. From afar he could hear Jim’s voice. Was he on the phone with somebody?

But the closer he got the more it became clear that his boss was not talking via mobile. No, it seemed that they actually had a visitor. Who had not spoken a word since Sebastian had entered. Frowning, the sniper quickened his step, just to be greeted by a rather peculiar sight. 

On the couch sat his boss, kneeling next to a man Sebastian had never seen before, slightly leaned against the stranger, who was holding a photo album on his lap, listening quietly to Jim’s explanations to every photo. 

“And on this photo you can see Seb with his brand new Hello Kitty mobile that I got for him. Doesn’t he look precious? Unfortunately he was not very grateful. Just look at the face he’s pulling. As if I bought him a bag of arsenic.” 

Jim sighed in an exaggerated manner, expecting obviously some sort of reaction from the other man, which he didn’t really get. The stranger was obviously clearly confused and unsure what to say at all. If Sebastian had not felt a twinge of jealousy he would have found the scene far more entertaining.

So he finally decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat loudly. Jim, who had –of course- already noticed his approach, leapt from the couch in an excited manner and bounced towards the sniper, before hugging him around the waist. 

“Sebbbiiiiiieee!” he cooed then, squeezing him hard enough to make in uncomfortable, “I missed you so muuuuch. Welcome home, my tiger~”

Sebastian gave a quiet grunt, trying to free himself from Jim’s vice like grip because it actually did start to hurt and because he could see the other man watching them curiously- something the sniper was not really fond of. Jim knew too well he hated to show affection in public. 

“Well, I’m back. Everything went well, blah, blah…” he muttered, not sounding very enthusiastic, “I need a stiff drink. How about you?”

What he actually meant to say was ‘Who is the bearded guy and why the hell is he sitting on our couch and looking at embarrassing photos from our travels? And why is he staring at me as if I was a two headed dragon?’

Of course it wasn’t hard for the consulting criminal to read Sebastian’s thoughts. Ah, it was so delightfully simple with him. Moran was a lot harder to read, to be honest. But of course it could partly be blamed on the fact that he’d known Sebastian for over six years already. So instead of listening to his wishes concerning a drink he clung to his arm and started to drag him over to the stranger who had risen from the couch by now. 

“Seb? Let me introduce you to Colonel Sebastian Moran. Colonel? Please meet Colonel Sebastian Moran.” he exclaimed then, making even a wide, excited gesture as if he had just had the pleasure of announce the queen’s arrival at a fancy ball.

Sebastian’s reaction was exactly as Jim had hoped it to be. While the Colonel stayed calm and collected, nodding to the sniper in a ‘How do you do, sir?’ sort of way, Sebastian’s jaw dropped as he tried to speak but found no words, staring at the other man in disbelief. Then at Jim. And then back at the other man. Finally he found his speech again and gave an annoyed sounding growl. 

“Hahaha. Very funny, Jim. Really. Amazingly funny. Best joke ever.” he huffed, trying to pry the other man off his arm, “and if you excuse me now, I really want that drink.”

“Could I get a drink too?” the stranger finally spoke up, giving Sebastian a bit of an apologetic look, as if he felt that this was his fault and not Jim’s and his need for overly dramatic jokes of poor taste. 

“Sure.” Sebastian finally managed to separate himself and kind of stomped over to the small bar where he started to pour whiskey into two tumblers, “and maybe you can tell me your real name then and we start from the beginning.” 

He could hear Jim cackle behind him but tried to ignore it, feeling the other man step closer. Turning around he offered him the glass, watching him take it, feeling those blue eyes rest on him. Raising a brow he waited for an explanation.

“I’m sorry, to inform you, Colonel.” Moran started then, trying to place his words carefully. “but the Professor is right. My name /is/ Sebastian Moran.” 

He carefully played with the tumbler in his hands, watching the other man closely. The expected reaction didn’t surprise him as Sebastian’s fist suddenly lashed out in a quick upwards hook to Moran’s jaw. From what Jim had told him about Sebastian the man had quite a temper and didn’t quite enjoy feeling mocked. 

Jerking quickly back, the Colonel felt Sebastian’s fist graze his chin without causing any damage while he somehow managed not to spill his whiskey. Sebastian didn’t have as much luck, which earned him a stern gaze from Jim who was now clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction while secretly he was still enjoying himself way too much. 

“So /rude/, Sebastian.” he tutted, then slapped the snipers arm hard. “stop that. He’s out guest.”

Sebastian’s only reply was an angry glare but he was quite impressed with how fast the other man had reacted. Then he emptied his tumbler in one quick gulp before walking over to an armchair, letting himself fall into it, taking a huffed breath. 

“He’s not /my/ guest, Jim.” he corrected the other man then, “I don’t recall inviting him here. And I don’t appreciate such ridiculous jokes when I’ve just come back from a job. Thank you very much, boss.”

Jim shrugged his shoulders before simply climbing on top of Sebastian, grinning down at him as he settled down on his lap. 

“You don’t seem to get it yet, ‘Bastian. This is not a joke. Our traveler here has obviously stumbled into our time and I found him and now he’s mine.” 

He gestured to the Colonel. 

“Please, be a dear and give us your speech.”

Moran nodded as he started to rattle off his name, date of birth, place of birth, name of his parents... Everything. Sebastian, who had half the heart to push Jim off his lap, stopped and listened. Close. Too close. And yet...different. And it didn’t sound like the man had rehearsed it either. No it sounded actually genuine. As his look of confusion grew again he felt Jim’s hand pat his cheek gently. 

“You still don’t believe him, do you, Sebbie? Then let’s go and do the ultimate test.” 

“The ultimate test? What are you talking ab-“

Sebastian didn’t even get to finish his sentence as he was dragged off the armchair and towards the door. Moran watched the two interact and shook his head slightly. While he had grown accustomed to the Professors strange patterns of behavior, he yet had to do the same with the fact that his Professor and the Colonel seemed to be a lot closer than he ever thought it possible. And even with the bickering it felt like they were a strange (and maybe a bit insane) domestic couple. 

He did follow them along though in the vague hope that Jim’s plan would actually settle things and improve the Colonels mood. He very much would have preferred to know what the Professor had in mind and when their gazes met he knew that Sebastian felt just the same. 

Well, at least it could hardly get worse. 


End file.
